kazetsuyofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze Tsuyoku, Kimi Atsuku
Kaze Tsuyoku, Kimi Atsuku is the second opening song of the '''Kaze ga tsuyoku fuiteru '''anime series Characters in Order of Appearance #Kakeru Kurahara #Yōhei Sakaguchi #Takashi Sugiyama #Akihiro Hirata #Akane Kashiwazaki #Jōjirō Kizuki #Jōtarō Kizuki #Hanako Katsuta #Musa Kamara #Yukihiko Iwakura #Nira #Haiji Kiyose #Kazuma Fujioka #Genichirō Tazaki Lyrics Full Version Kanji= 永遠を見ようか 今の僕には見える、か？ ひとりなら何でも飲み込めば 遮断出来たんだと 会話する自分と自分の Cool trap 情熱を暴かれたくない 華麗なる定石　無視でいいんだ 指令は走ってく足と Rhythm 鼓動に意味を持たせたがる　今までを 交差する度ぶつかる街 コースアウト、コースインふらつく足 ライツ、カメラ、主役は誰だ？ 下がっちゃいられない Ready, Set Go I get high 冷たい空気に　変わる季節を もっと味わえる気がしてる　もっと記憶を刻みたくなる 汗が秒速のスキマ　語り始めた Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 後悔のない運命を　躊躇いのない青春を Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 永遠がよぎった On the road　気のせいじゃないんだ 永遠を見ようか 今の僕には見える、か？ 今、現在、過去、未来、踏み出した足の先 Dramaを叩き出せ！ スタート切ってひとっ飛び 地面蹴っ飛ばして前方を見る Step 1, Step 2, I’ll never lose 熱く火照る体が僕を急かす 他人は他人 No more lies 次第にイラつきも消えて 額から否定まで　ほんの数分 互いに未踏の地　走れゴールへ 声にならない　呼吸のままで問いかけろ 誰より速くと目指したのは　何の為だろう 風が強く強く吹いているから Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 今日までの一直線を　明日へのクライマックスを Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 負けないと誓った Our soul　確かめにいこうか 時に頬殴る風もちょうどいい 熱く火照る体と闘争心 何に泣いては何に喜び どこへ向かうか？聞くのさ鼓動に 不安や迷い　ゴールなら遠い 焦る気持ちばかりまた募り 不安や迷い　ゴールなら遠い それでもいつか笑う日が来る様に 汗が秒速のスキマ　語り始めた Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 後悔のない運命を　躊躇いのない青春を Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 永遠がよぎった On the road　気のせいじゃないんだ 永遠を見ようか 今の僕には見える、か？ 今、現在、過去、未来、踏み出した足の先 Dramaを叩き出せ！ |-| Romanji= Eien o miyō ka Ima no boku ni wa mieru, ka? Hitori nara nan de mo nomikome ba Shadan dekita n da to Kaiwa suru jibun to jibun no Cool trap Jōnetsu o abakaretaku nai Karei naru jōseki mushi de ī n da Shirei wa hashitteku ashi to Rhythm Kodō ni imi o motasetagaru ima made o Kōsa suru tabi butsukaru machi Kōsu auto, kōsu in furatsuku ashi Raitsu, kamera, shuyaku wa dare da? Sagaccha irarenai Ready Set Go I get high Tsumetai kūki ni kawaru kisetsu o Motto ajiwaeru ki ga shiteru motto kioku o kizamitakunaru Ase ga byōsoku no sukima katarihajimeta Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Kōkai no nai unmei o tamerai no nai seishun o Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Eien ga yogitta On the road ki no sei ja nai n da Eien o miyō ka Ima no boku ni wa mieru, ka? Ima, genzai, kako, mirai, fumidashita ashi no saki Drama o tatakidase! Sutāto kitte hitottobi Jimen kettobashite zenpō o miru Step 1 Step 2 I’ ll never lose Atsuku hoteru karada ga boku o sekasu Tanin wa tanin No more lies Shidai ni iratsuki mo kiete Gaku kara hitei made honno sū fun Tagai ni mitō no chi hashire gōru e Koe ni naranai kokyū no mama de toikakero Dare yori hayaku to mezashita no wa nan no tame darō Kaze ga tsuyoku tsuyoku fuite iru kara Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Kyō made no ichi chokusen o asu e no kuraimakkusu o Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Makenai to chikatta Our soul tashikame ni ikō ka Toki ni hō naguru kaze mo chōdo ī Atsuku hoteru karada to tōsō-shin Nan ni naite wa nan ni yorokobi Doko e mukau ka? kiku no sa kodō ni Fuan ya mayoi gōru nara tōi Aseru kimochi bakari mata tsunori Fuan ya mayoi gōru nara tōi Sore de mo itsu ka warau hi ga kuru yō ni Ase ga byōsoku no sukima katarihajimeta Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Kōkai no nai unmei o tamerai no nai seishun o Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Eien ga yogitta On the road ki no sei ja nai n da Eien o miyō ka Ima no boku ni wa mieru, ka? Ima, genzai, kako, mirai, fumidashita ashi no saki Drama o tatakidase! |-| English= Is my current self able to look at the eternity? If it's just me, I could have absorbed everything To shut them down Conversations between myself, Cool trap I don't have to show my passion It's elegant, It's by the book, Simply just ignore it I'm moved by my legs and Rhythm Till now, I thought my heart beating had a meaning Crossing roads where the cities are in ruins Course out, Course in, my legs are shaking Lights, Camera, Who's the leading actor? I can't keep being down, Ready, Set Go I get high The season started to change, I feel the cold air I can enjoy more, I want to make more memories Each passing second makes me start to sweat Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! For the fate I won't regret,　For the youth with no hesitation Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! The eternity just passed, On the road, it's not just my imagination Is my current self able to look at the eternity? Current, past, future, Stepping forward Make some Drama in front of my feet Version Continues: I jump off to start I kick the ground and look ahead Step 1, Step 2, I'll never lose Hot, burning body makes me rush Don't worry about the others, No more lies The frustration eventually fades away Only a few minutes away from a forehead denying It's unfamiliar territory for both of us, let's dash to the goal Soundless voice, question yourself with breath Why did I compete to be faster than anyone? The wind is blowing very hard Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! A straight line to today,　climax to tomorrow Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! I promise myself not to lose, Let's go make sure Our soul　 The wind may hit my cheeks sometimes, but it feels good Hot burning body and fighting spirit What should I cry for? When should I feel joy? Where am I going? I ask to my heartbeats Worries and ambivalence, the goal is still at the distance Pressures has been built up Worries and ambivalence, the goal is still at the distance But there will be a day that I can smile Each passing second makes me start to sweat Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! For the fate I won't regret,　For the youth with no hesitation Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! The eternity just passed, On the road, it's not just an imagination Is my current self able to look at the eternity? Current, past, future, Stepping forward Make some Drama in front of my feet TV Anime Version Kanji= 永遠を見ようか 今の僕には見える、か？ ひとりなら何でも飲み込めば 遮断出来たんだと 会話する自分と自分の Cool trap 情熱を暴かれたくない 華麗なる定石　無視でいいんだ 指令は走ってく足と Rhythm 鼓動に意味を持たせたがる　今までを 交差する度ぶつかる街 コースアウト、コースインふらつく足 ライツ、カメラ、主役は誰だ？ 下がっちゃいられない Ready, Set Go I get high 冷たい空気に　変わる季節を もっと味わえる気がしてる　もっと記憶を刻みたくなる 汗が秒速のスキマ　語り始めた Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 後悔のない運命を　躊躇いのない青春を Blowing！ Take me out！ Blowing！ Take me out！ 永遠がよぎった On the road　気のせいじゃないんだ 永遠を見ようか 今の僕には見える、か？ 今、現在、過去、未来、踏み出した足の先 Dramaを叩き出せ！ |-| Romanji= Eien o miyō ka Ima no boku ni wa mieru, ka? Hitori nara nan de mo nomikome ba Shadan dekita n da to Kaiwa suru jibun to jibun no Cool trap Jōnetsu o abakaretaku nai Karei naru jōseki mushi de ī n da Shirei wa hashitteku ashi to Rhythm Kodō ni imi o motasetagaru ima made o Kōsa suru tabi butsukaru machi Kōsu auto, kōsu in furatsuku ashi Raitsu, kamera, shuyaku wa dare da? Sagaccha irarenai Ready Set Go I get high Tsumetai kūki ni kawaru kisetsu o Motto ajiwaeru ki ga shiteru motto kioku o kizamitakunaru Ase ga byōsoku no sukima katarihajimeta Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Kōkai no nai unmei o tamerai no nai seishun o Blowing! Take me out! Blowing! Take me out! Eien ga yogitta On the road ki no sei ja nai n da Eien o miyō ka Ima no boku ni wa mieru, ka? Ima, genzai, kako, mirai, fumidashita ashi no saki Drama o tatakidase! |-| English= Category:Music